


The Sixth Blight- Prologue- The First of Many

by BelleWrites (sunleyemrys)



Series: The Sixth Blight RP [5]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: AU, OC, Role-Playing Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:24:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunleyemrys/pseuds/BelleWrites
Summary: Big ass project to turn the collaborative role play writing I've been doing with a group of friends into a cohesive story. Some things will be edited from the original posts.. but this is largely just cleaning it up and putting everything in order. Each major plot point will be its own post with chapters. Hopefully the story will make sense.





	The Sixth Blight- Prologue- The First of Many

It had been a long, long time since there had been a Joining of this scale had happened in the once beating heart of Weisshaupt. The First Warden stood, his ancient limbs creaking like the decaying floor in his office and walked to the window which looked straight out into the courtyard. He smiled at the group that had been gathered there, his weathered skin not having been stretched in such a way that his mouth tired out holding it for a few mere seconds. A song played far away in the mountains, a familiar and dark tune, but one he could put in the back of his mind for at least this night. He turned from the old window, his old bones protesting with each step towards the door of the office. With his fingers to his mouth he let out a long, sharp whistle and in rushed a familiar face of an old friend.

Haygar, the last surviving member of his own Joining, limped in with a purpose, worried that his old friend might've fallen again and needed help up. "Well look at you still walking, old man! I can't believe you've made it this long before the Blight in your blood took you from us." He announced happily, relieved that The First was still up and about.

An old, grey head shook at the "young" man and pointed at the suit of dusty armor hanging on a nearby mannequin. "I needed help getting my armor on, you young idiot. Not as flexible as I used to be to get all the straps and I haven't had need of it for a while, but I want to look good for this. It'll be our last and then we'll be taking that trip we've been planning." The First said with a wink.

"Really?" Haygar asked, his eyes blinking at the prospect of that which they had planned for years finally coming to fruition. "I thought we were saving it for later, or are we leaving it to them?"

The First hummed to himself, slipping on a blue gambeson. "I think we're going to leave it to them, Hayg. I'm growing tired and I can see that same look in your eyes around the castle. They're a newer breed, they've got good blood in them, even the blockhead who got himself sick their first outing. I'll admit, they aren't exactly as close as I'd like," he started with a huff, "but I think they'll be up to it. The Little Bull has spirit in him, that Templar has devotion in spades, the mages are exemplary. It's time." He said with a smirk, eager to get his armor on and bring in the new generation of Wardens. Together with his old friend in tow, the two began the jaunt back through the keep and towards the main courtyard where all the current Warden recruits milled about.

"Welcome, recruits," his once feeble voice boomed out across the courtyard with newfound strength, "you all are gathered here for one very obvious purpose: to conduct your Joining and become part of the ranks of the Wardens you've been living with while we've made the preparations for such a large ritual. I'm glad to see such a large group of you here joining us and I can only hope that you'll all show the strength needed to fight with us." Once again, The First let out a long, loud whistle with two fingers in his mouth and from the depths of the keep two large doors opened up.

Those doors revealed five men and women, each carrying a large goblet of an intoxicating crimson liquid that lightly sloshed about with each step. He stepped forward after they arrayed themselves in a line in front of him, a slight limp in his step, and took a goblet from one of them before lowering it slightly so the dark liquid within could glimmer just brighter from the torches. "Within this goblet holds what makes us Wardens and why you gathered the blood of Darkspawn on your first outing. Besides being a test, it is crucial to the Joining as this is what you all shall drink to become one of us. Twas was the first of us did and shall remain so until the very last. Not much is said before the Joining, but there are a few words that are spoken always."

The First cleared his throat and remembered that which he memorized ever since the first Joining he had ever conducted. "Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that can not be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that one day we shall join you." He spoke slowly, solemnly and as he did he remembered the faces of all those who had ever went through the ritual, both living and dead.

"Tiberius, step forward."

Tiberius fought back the wild urge to laugh. On a night as grim as this, with eight of his comrades burning behind him and having just survived a fight for his life against monsters, this compulsion felt desperately inappropriate. He'd always been told Andraste had a capricious soul- what else was this cruel twist of fate, if not her reward for all of his recent transgressions? As quickly as the urge to laugh came, it went, replaced by dread. It was one thing to march into battle, where at least he could rely on his skills to save him from death- but it was entirely another to force himself forward towards a goblet of poison. The old First Warden's eyes glimmered stonily in the light of the funeral pyres. Within them he saw a silent challenge.

Gritting his teeth, Tiberius forced himself forward and took the stone goblet from one of the Wardens. It was surprisingly heavy. The pungent smell of the darkspawn blood stung his eyes, but he steeled himself and raised the goblet to his lips. Andraste, see me through this, he begged silently, then knocked back a gulp as he would a shot of harsh liquor.

The pain was immediate, and stunning. Tiberius' eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he fell to his knees. He could feel it spreading from his stomach like wildfire. He let out a groan as his entire body lit up with the sensation of fiery pain and corruption. Had it been moments? A thousand years? The pain was consuming him... Then like a clap of thunder, a single discordant note rang in his ears and for a single instant he stared into the pale eye of a dragon. The eye was filled with hate and pain. The reverberating note pulled at his very blood.

Tiberius came back to himself. His whole body was trembling. It took all of his strength to force himself from his hands and knees to his feet again. He wobbled and swayed but held firm, raising his eyes to meet the challenge of the First Warden. His body had been cleansed by a dark fire, and now it was time for him to find his new place among the ranks of the Grey Wardens. He stumbled back into line with the others, determined to behold the fates of his comrades.

“Ser Gwyn!” the old warden shouted out. He looked up at the sound of his name being called, beckoning him forward from his place in the back rows of the recruits. The pain caused by the now bandaged wound on his neck was nothing compared to the rot he could feel coursing through his blood.

He took a deep breath and steadied himself, puffing out his chest and squaring his shoulders. Fortunately, someone had removed his heavy armor, or he might not have been able to even stand. He wore only a loose-fitting white shirt and simple brown pants with no shoes.

He marched up to the front as confidently and strongly as he could muster. He had never wanted to be a warden, but the Maker rarely gave thought to what people wanted. If the Maker wished for him to be a warden, then so be it. All his life he had wanted to be a templar, it was who he was, it defined every aspect of his life. But that was about to change. He passed Tiberius, not even acknowledging that the boy was there and had survived. He was still sore from when he had tried to stand in the way of him doing his sworn duty. If he liked his Master so much he could have him.

He finally reached the First Warden, who seemed entirely unimpressed with his efforts to look calm and uninjured. He took the offered goblet and drank deeply, swallowing quickly the dark brew. All at once he felt a burning in his lungs, his heart, his head. Everywhere, the pain was immense, it was like everything he was being burned away. The Lyrium in his body felt like swelled up in his chest, like it was being overpowered.

He could feel himself shaking as his eyes rolled back up into his head. A voice began to whisper in a language he didn't know, he saw a writhing mass of darkspawn. All crawling around at the feet of a massive, tortured looking dragon. The beast turned and seemed to notice Gwyn was there, it had seen him! That's impossible!

“Maker's breath” he muttered in confusion before he collapsed backwards, landing with a loud thud. Moments later he regained himself, that was the second time he had fainted in such a short period of time. He clumsily got back on his feet and picked a quiet shaded corner to go rest in.

“Andryanna of the Hossberg Circle!” The First barked and she nervously stepped forward, resolute to not say anything least she betrays her fear.

The heavy stone cup was pressed into her hands and she took a cautious sip before the Warden standing before her placed a single finger against the base and forced more of the vile liquid down her throat.

It was like acid in her veins, burning Andie from the inside out, she gasped and stumbled, catching herself on a Warden.

Whispers in the dark, so many whispers. Voices that made no sense, glowing gazes seeming to find her in the dark!

Andryanna shivered and fought back the urge to burst into tears, the pain was fading but her mind no longer felt entirely her own. She made her way to a pillar and leaned heavily against it, forcing her shaking legs to keep her standing.

“Katari!” The First called, his voice remaining firm. Nervous energy suddenly shot up through Katari’s entire body as he found himself slowly inching towards the aged Warden.

Tiberius, Gwyn, And Andryanna had already drank of it, and nothing bad had happened to them. Surely it will be the same for me, Katari thought to himself. The Wardens had kept the joining a closely guarded secret. For all the years he’d been here, Katari could find no information about it beyond a few whisperings from members of the order, all of whom would say the same: “it changes you forever.”

Katari grabbed the cup. It was time to embrace change. He drank deep, confidently at first. The urge to spit the vicious mixture back into the cup was overwhelming as Katari felt it burning through his entire body. Through sheer will, he was able to down the entire concoction, stumbling back as he reached the bottom.

Katari fell to his feet. Visions seeped into his mind — darkspawn hissing and writhing underground, scraping through stone and dirt. Next, Katari stared straight into the eye of a dragon, it’s scales blotched and broken. As he stared, the dragon stared back, and Katari felt its fury deep inside him.

A faint ringing in Katari’s ears seemed to awake him from his visions. As he stumbled back on to his feet, the ringing faded, but could still be heard. Short of breath and completely exhausted, Katari crept his way to the side with the other recruits who had passed the joining.

Try as he might, he could not shake the silent rage that he felt within him—felt within the archdemon. It settled deep in his gut. He could suppress the feeling — years of training against Qunari instinct had given him the power to do so — and slowly felt it dwindle. However, like the new ringing in his ears, he could still feel its presence as he watched the other recruits go through the ritual of the Wardens.

Katari walked through the massive steel doors leading to the Grand Hall of Weisshaupt. The Joining was finished. Him, Gwyn, Andryanna, And Tiberius were all Grey Wardens now.

The hostile glares made the air tingle with tense energy. ’It won’t matter now though — everyone was a member of the same family’ Katari thought to himself.

The ringing in his ears refused to subside, now joined by the elated sounds of the Wardens in the Hall. It truly was a grand feast, with food sprawled out atop massive banquet tables. Ale was carried in heavy tankards, and laughter was shared between Warden recruits and Senior Wardens.

And yet...something was wrong. He couldn’t tell what, but Katari knew that something felt off. He kept a mental ledger of all the Wardens congratulating him: ’Riverios, Harkfeld, Janna, Hrassa, Trekkart...’

It hit Katari like a pound of bricks as he realized what was off. Frantically, he inquired with several Wardens. With each answer his fear grew and grew.

Minne.

Surely, she couldn’t have been lost in the battle? She’s too skilled for that. And yet, a sense of dread built within Katari. He anxiously approached the Warden who called him and Andryanna fools. Katari breathed a sigh of relief when he told him that Minne’s body hadn’t been found...though she was missing.

It wouldn’t do. Minne was like a sister to him, and Katari could not sit idly by while she was missing. There was only one person he felt comfortable asking for help, one person who might help.

He grabbed Tiberius by the shoulders from amongst a group of recruits.

“Minne might be in trouble. She never reported in after the battle. I am going to go see if I can find her, but I need help. Please, come with me.”

***

Andie wandered to the Grand Hall, fingers pressed against her temples. She really hoped the whispering would go away. It was distracting and was unsettling to have constantly going on in her head.

She was too busy puzzling over how strange everything about her felt to notice the looming shadow ahead, walking full bodied into Katari's back as he gripped Tiberius's shoulders. Bouncing off his back and landing on the floor with a squeak, her face blushing brightly.

Katari felt a push from behind, and immediately let go of Tiberius. He turned and saw Andryanna, her face as red as a beet.

“I’m sorry, are you okay?” he instinctively asked, concerned he might have hurt the tiny mage. He remembered what he was doing and grabbed Tiberius’s arms. “I’m sorry, but Tiberius and I need to go. We think someone was left behind,” he called back to Andryanna. A thought entered his head. “Perhaps it’s best if you come along? We could use all the help we can get.”

Tiberius clapped Katari on the shoulder and extended a hand to the mousy mage, Andryanna. The hall was lively with bright fires, flowing drink, and rowdy conversation. As they stayed bunched near the entrance, all of the other new Wardens filtered into the crowd. The Wardens seemed a welcoming bunch, shoving ale into the hands of their new brothers and sisters. Still, his eyes picked out four other Wardens guarding the doors to the great hall. Perhaps these secretive fellows didn't trust their new recruits as much as they'd like to make it seem.

"If we want to get out of here, it doesn't look like we'll be able to just prance through the big doors. Not to mention, all of us are conspicuous without that Warden uniform. We'll need to find some kind of side exit." Tiberius looked expectantly at Katari. "You know this place best, any ideas?"

***

Gwyn watched as most of the other wardens and new recruits went into the dining hall to celebrate, he chose to avoid the entire affair; he had nothing to cheer for or toast to. His life was over, everything he was is now gone, along with his purpose in life. He felt like a ship, adrift at sea, helpless in a storm. He had always been certain of his place in the world but now he was terribly lost and confused. The chaos of it all was overwhelming, his head began to pound, hands started to shake.

It had been a while since he had taken a draft of lyrium and he was starting to feel the withdrawal. He rushed through the halls, passing column after column as he went. He could feel the eyes from a statue of Andraste follow him in his haste. He finally reached the room that the wardens had given to him upon his arrival but now apparently-this would be his own, permanently.

He sat down at the wooden desk, rubbing his freezing cold hands together for warmth. He pulled out his kit and prepared the lyrium, just knowing he was about to get it made him feel better and his hands shake less. He consumed it, relief washed over him in waves; headache disappearing. He ran a hand through his disheveled hair and pulled out a quill, ink and parchment; writing with his left hand.

Knight Captain Maria of the Hossberg Circle,

I regret to inform you that I will not be returning to the circle and will be joining the gray wardens. Do to unforeseen complications I was left with little choice but to join their ranks.

I formally resign my position as a templ…….

He paused, in a childish way; writing it down made it real to him. This was really happening…..he wasn't a templar anymore. A quiet anger pooled in the bit of his stomach, the kind he always pushed down, pretended wasn't there but today….not today. He grabbed the corners of the table, standing up quickly and flipping the entire thing over, knocking the chair back. The table flew into the air, knocking it's contents onto the floor and landing with a crash. He turned and grabbed the old, worn sheets from his bed and threw them on the floor. He put his hands under the corners of the bed as well and with a great heave flipped that to, making a dent in the wall. He then took hold of an empty glass vase and threw it out the window into the courtyard bellow. He picked up his helmet as well, rubbing a finger over the claw mark on the chin left by the shriek and tossed it with all his might out of the open window. He heard it land with a loud, sad thud and punched a hole in the wall with his fist. He breathed heavily, a wild look in his eyes as he surveyed the once immaculate room, examining the destruction he had caused. Shocked at what he had done, he put his back against the close door, sliding down it until his butt hit the floor. He brought his legs up, tucking them under his chin, curling up in a ball; hiding his face in his hands and sobbed.

***

"Actually, yeah that would..." She trailed off, noticing Gwyn storm off in a huff. He was the ultimate Templar, this was a big deal for him. Andie may not completely like him, but for someone who had been so... Templar. She needed to help him in any case.

"I'll be right back. I'll meet you two outside in a bit?" She nodded briefly to TIberius and Katari, slipping away.

When the Wardens at the doors tried to stop her, Andie feigned woman troubles and they looked awkwardly away, letting her pass without much fuss.

She hurried quietly down the halls towards the Templar's room, hearing the sounds of possible fighting. Her back stiffened and her hand moved to the empty place her staff usually was.

"Oh, right. Damnit." The sounds stopped, leaving just a muffled sound of... Wait, was he crying?

Andie froze in front of his door, ready to knock. "Uh, hell? Ser Gwyn? Are you okay?" She tapped lightly on the door. When he didnt answer she tried the knob, pushing the heavy door open.

His rooms were a sight, the desk overturned, a hole punched into the wall, and a Templar curled in on himself.

"Oh." He didnt seem so scary to her suddenly. He'd stopped being scary years ago really, she had spent more time angry at the man. But now, he was less the monster from her childhood and more of just a person who needed help.

She knelt in front of him, keeping careful distance. "Anything I can do?"

He looked up, eyes still red and watery from his crying. He made to wipe them away quickly and make up an excuse but gave up halfway through, not seeing the point. They were equals now, what did it matter what she thought of him and how pathetic he was. “I'm fine girl…...Andryanna, just tired….of everything” he looked up at her, why was she here anyway….shouldn't she be celebrating….it dawned on him.

“What are you doing away from everyone?” he asked with interest “if I know you, you're up to something, getting dragged into someone else's mess, as usual” he sat up quickly and stood pulling her up with him, he leaned in and whispered. “Can I help this time?” he asked a hint of mischief in his tone.

She smiled, visibly relaxing. "Well, apparently one of the Wardens got left behind and hasnt made it back. The Qunari, Katari? was talking to the other guy, and now we're going on a rescue mission it seems!"

She gave him a bit of side eye, "Hey, I will have you know, I lived a perfectly quiet and normal life in the Circle. But first," Andie looked around his ruined room, "we have to get out of here without raising too many alarms. I dunno what the protocol is like. But this kind of stuff is probably frowned upon."

She tugged on his arm to lead Gwyn from the room. "I need to grab my staff at least from my rooms. See you outside in a bit?" Andie smiled softly and dashed quietly off toward her room, mentally making a list of things she needed to carry.

***

Tiberius chuckled as he watched Andryanna bowl through the Grey Warden guards on the other side of the hall. She was small, but evidently a force of nature in her own right. The smile melted off his face when he glanced back up at Katari's furrowed brow. "Come on," he said, grabbing him by the elbow. The two skirted the hall, scanning for an opening. The Wardens were quickly becoming drunk and now old marching songs were being bellowed across the hall from table to table. A soldier could feel right at home among this bawdy crowd.

A set of double doors near the main hearth of the hall opened, causing a roar to roll through the crowd. Whole sides of mutton were being carried out from the kitchens. Crispy, glistening, roast sides of mutton... Tiberius sighed. Well, they'd need a distraction to get the massive Qunari through to the kitchen unnoticed. Ever so discreetly, he stuck out his foot... and jumped back with a "shocked" cry as the man carrying one of the trays tumbled to the ground with a huge clatter. The tipsy Wardens hooted and jeered, jostling Tiberius backwards. He and Katari slipped through the kitchen doors as the Wardens gathered around to help the poor man up. "I'll find that man a tall flagon of wine when we get back," Tiberius muttered, wincing. Once in the kitchen, Katari took the lead, bringing them out to the courtyard where they could await Andryanna and plan their next move.

Katari eyed the courtyard; which was seemingly empty of any life. That is, empty if you didn’t know the routes the Wardens patrolled. Carefully scanning the area near the front gates, Katari saw the briefest shadow pop out of a nook for a split second, before fading from view once more. A chill ran down Katari’s spine. ’They could be watching us right now’ he thought.

He raised his finger to his lip, gesturing to Tiberius to be silent. He flicked his eyes to the corner near the main gate where he had seen the guard. Thinking on how to proceed, Katari continued to scan the courtyard. The front gate wasn’t an option...climbing the walls? No, that would be too conspicuous. Finding a side entrance? No, Weisshaupt was too good of a fortress.

Katari’s eyes fell on the well in the middle of the courtyard. ’Thats it’ he thought, indicating it to Tiberius. He’d need a distraction though, and Katari wouldn’t be able to sneak his way down, though it would be spacious enough for a human.

The sound of drunken revelry could be heard even out here in the courtyard, and the intoxicated laughing of numerous Wardens sparked a plan in Katari’s mind. A slightly embarrassing, and risky plan, but a plan nonetheless.

“I have a plan. You’ll need to sneak down the well. I’ll distract the guards, and you go down. I’ll find a way.”

With that, Katari stumbled towards the main gate, feigning drunkenness. Though not a skilled actor, he was confident that he was drawing the eyes of every guard in the courtyard.

“That joining...sheesh! I think I need some fresh air. Hey, Lucian! Open the gate, I need to take a walk” he slurs out, almost at the front gates, now able to clearly see the guard posted.

Go fast Tiberius, was the only thing that Katari could think of as he continued his performance.

***

Andie slipped into her room, holstering her staff to her back and grabbing her satchel of potions. It wasnt much, but she didnt know if Katari could heal or not, and they had no idea what sort of state the Warden could be in.

Her room was thankfully on the ground floor, so she hopped out her window, landing softly and making her way to the courtyard.

A glint of metal in the torchlight caught her eye. Rows and rows of weapons. She smirked seeing a barely used pike leaning on a rack. "Oh yes." Her fingers grazed the wood, it was solid, she'd be able to channel magic through it, and slash out throats with the bladed end.

Shoving a few daggers into her pack for emergencies, she continued to the courtyard finding Tiberius standing in front of a well. "Where Katari?" She asked as her eyes followed the sounds of the gate creaking open. "Oh, nevermind."

Tiberius stared forlornly at the well, then back at Andryanna. "He wants us to jump." The well was like a gaping black maw in the courtyard, barely illuminated by the stars and moon. He glanced about and found an extra bucket attached to a long rope. He slung the rope over the well-post and quickly tied a knot. "By the Maker I hope he knows what he's doing." Trying not to think too hard about this idiocy, he grasped the rope and vaulted over the edge of the well, sliding down towards the water. His feet hit with a splash and he felt an instant of panic before his feet hit the rocky bottom and he bounced back up.

"Andryanna, grab the rope and jump! The water's deep enough to break your fall!"

She peered down. "You’re joking, right? You have to be." Oh Maker. She gulped, sitting on the edge. Her hands were kind of full, it would make this more difficult.

"Just a sec!" Andie shouted down, calling an orb of light and sending it down. "I'm going to throw my stuff down. Watch out the blade is sharp!" She dropped her satchel, and both weapons, listening for the splashes and Tiberius's calls back up.

"Here goes nothing." She inhaled and let her body drop. The water was cold, she shot to the surface sputtering and reclaimed her gear from him. "Where to now?"

Gwyn looked down into the well, completely unimpressed with the plan. “I'm not impressed with this plan” he said. He wasn't wearing his templar armor, instead he put on some heavy warden armor he had found when he was waiting for Andryanna. It was far lighter than his usual set and more comfortable, though he could hardly believe it. He signed, he liked the creativity of escaping mages better but if this is what they wanted to do then he would do it. Maker knows he needed the distraction.

He vaulted over the edge, using his armored hands and feet to slow his descent into the darkness. Finally, they reached the bottom where Gwyn dropped smoothly into the water. The water was chest height and Andryanna was having some difficulty with her stuff and short stature keeping afloat. He grabbed her without warning and put her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and grabbed her bag and threw it over the other one. “Where to geniuses?”

***

By some stroke of luck, Kenric was on guard duty that morning. Leaning on his bow, he saw the drunken Qunari approaching ranting about the joining and getting some air.

Katari was just as surprised as Kenric. The two had known each other since Katari had arrived at Weisshaupt and were close friends before Kenric took his own joining.

“Kenric! Ken-Rick! Mind being a lad and opening the gate, so I could take a walk?” Katari slurred out in a state of feigned-drunkenness. He saw Kenric chuckle. If anyone would ACTUALLY open the gate, it would be Kenric.

Slinging his bow over his shoulder, he spoke to Katari: “I know how you feel. Felt the same way after my joining. That archdemon...it feels overpowering at the start. But don’t worry, it gets better. Eventually you’ll learn to control it.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Just you then? Right, I suppose I can open it just this once. But don’t go too far, okay? Don’t want to find your pretty horns pinned to some darkspawn chest.”

The gate slowly creaked open as Kenric turned the winch. Just enough to let Katari under.

As Katari slid under the mass of steel, Kenric began speaking again. But behind Kenric, he heard the voice of Andryanna shouting something. Not bothering to look back, Katari had to think quickly.

“Maker! Is that an ogre I see? Kenric, you have to look at this!” He said, pretending to be surprised.

’This had better work’ he thought, running away from the stone walls of Weisshaupt. He had to meet up with Tiberius. The underground spring connected to the well exited a safe distance away from the prying eyes of Weisshaupt. Katari just had to hope that Tiberius and Andryanna would be there.

***

Tiberius squinted in the harsh glow of Andryanna's mage light. He lunged back as first the mage and then, to his shock, Ser Gwyn splashed down into the well. He cast about, cursing as his foot slipped on the uneven floor and he dunked his head.

He perked up as his ears detected an unfamiliar sound... or wait. It was the same harsh sound he'd heard during the Joining, the same buzzing he'd been surrounded by in the great hall. "Do you hear that song?" he asked the others. A few notes came from above, and another faint trill of song from near the gates of the castle, moving away.

"Let's go this way!" Tiberius kept to the edges of the cavern, skirting towards the direction of the sound. He kept his senses sharp, scanning for anything that could help them find the way out. Was that the faintest movement of air to their right? He cast about with his hands and stumbled as he was met with empty air. "A tunnel!" he exclaimed. Perhaps this wasn't as stupid of an idea as he'd thought.

Andie yelped as Gwyn slung her over his shoulder. "Hey! I'm not that..." Tiberius fell under the water briefly. "Ya know what. Nevermind. Please carry me. I cant swim that well."

She summoned two more mage lights to swirl around the trio, keeping an eye on the slowly fading light of the well's opening. "Did you guys see the rope and handholds? That would have made that drop way less terrifying."

Her wet hair had come loose from its braid and hung limply around her face. "I'll just, keep watch in case someone else comes down the well? Yeah, okay then."

Gwyn continued carrying the young girl while trying to maintain his balance. This armor was actually pretty good, he continued to be ever more impressed with it. He followed closely behind the boy and song? What was he talking about? He felt a buzzing in his head, but he thought that was the lyrium, it would sing but if the boy hears it to….is it a grey warden ability. Was the lyrium he took interfering with it? He shrugged the girl up higher onto his shoulder to try and keep her at least a little comfortable. If that was possible in soaking wet ropes.

The mage lights floated just ahead of the trio as they stepped up into the tunnel. Those things were a gift; Tiberius couldn't help but be impressed by Andryanna's magic. The further they walked, the stronger that little breeze became. "Looks like this is our best bet out of here. Seems we won't die down here after all!" He began to smile but it slid from his face as he met Ser Gwyn's cold eyes. Brow furrowed, he decided to focus instead on keeping his footing while water streamed from his armor. After just a few minutes of walking, he saw faint light ahead. He hoped Katari was nearby or this whole adventure would end with them hopelessly lost.

Something drew Katari deeper into the desert. He knew the entrance to the well was somewhere around here...the Wardens made mention of it. Supposedly it was a tunnel to sneak in supplies if Weisshaupt was ever sieged.

And yet, Katari felt compelled to advance into the desert. An almost musical noise in the back of his head pushed him onwards. As he crested a ridge, he found the entrance to the underground spring, and the source of the song.

A group of 5 hurlocks crowded around a small hole in some desert stone, clawing deeper. Katari knew that this must be the entrance the Wardens mentioned, likely sealed due to lack of use.

Maker...they must have found the well. Somethings been driving them to be bolder

He ducked down, avoiding their site. If everyone would be appearing from this hole, the darkspawn would be in an excellent position to ambush them.

Channeling energy from the fade, he began his assault. He tugged them downwards, forcing the hurlocks to fall to the ground as he conjured a barrier around himself.

C’mon everyone...

Andie could hear something, scratching against the walls. "Oh shit." She tapped excitedly on Gwyn's shoulder, so he could set her down in a shallower bit of ground. It still came up to her knees, but it was something.

"Darkspawn. I think." Her face contorted as she focused. "I can hear them."

She cast Barriers around the three of them, holding the mana steady. "I cant maintain these and cast a ton of spells. So when I get the stones out of the way, its up to you two."

Lightning arced from her staff blowing the entrance open to see five very surprised hurlocks getting their faces rubbed into the dirt.

"Go!" She shouted, letting her Barrier fall to keep Tiberius and Gwyn's going.

Gwyn smiled, genuinely smiled for the first time in what felt like years. Fighting creatures is something he could do without thinking, without feeling. The only time he really felt human was when he was fighting real monsters. He charged forward, sword in hand and jumped high into the air bringing the sword down onto the first hurlock, splitting it clean in half. A few of them seemed to still be recovering from the explosion, was the blast that did that? The magic didn't feel right for lightning.

Tiberius leaped out of the tunnel behind Gwyn. That man was a storm when he fought, lashing out with massive blows. Tiberius was careful to dance out of Gwyn's reach and quickly skewered a hurlock that was struggling back to its feet. Their advantage waned after the first few seconds as the remaining three recovered from the explosion. The silvery light of the stars cast an uneven pallor over the patchy faces of the hurlocks. The song he'd been following reached a peak for an instant as he met pitch black eyes of the darkspawn. He shivered- the feeling was so wrong. He leaped back and blocked as one of the hurlocks charged forward and swung hard for his head.

Katari stared on in amazement as he saw the rocks explode outward, Gwyn and Tiberius emerging from the hole and charge the darkspawn. Their advantage was short-lived however, and the three remaining hurlocks closed in on them.

From his spot on the dune, Katari deftly was able to charge down as well, closing the distance quickly.

Element of Surprise he thought, as he brought the butt of his staff down on the skull of one of the hurlocks creeping towards Gwyn. The other two turned to face him, but Katari felt confident in the strength of his barrier.

He inhaled. The energy of battle was all around...the swinging of weapons through the air, bodies making hard contact with the ground. Katari focused his mind, adding force to the blows of Gwyn and Tiberius and reducing that of the hurlocks.

Andie stepped out of the hole, tossing her staff away and pulling the pike from her back, giving the weapon a twirl. "Oh hell yes." She swung the blade towards the closest darkspawn, slashing its face and reversing her swing to catch its throat.

The voices were screaming in her head, and she couldnt tell which ones were real or not. A darkspawn's blade caught her leg, sending her to her knees with a shout. The Barriers around Tiberius and Gwyn flickered as she lost her grip on them, dissolving with a crackle.

She swung the blade but the hurlock lept backwards avoiding her strike and she tried to gather her mana to cast but the pain in her leg was burning and distracting her.

Gwyn used his foot to kick one of the remaining two to the ground, Andryanna must have exhausted her mana since the simmering barrier was gone. Maker willing she stayed at a distance he turn to check to see if she was alrig……….aaaaannnnd of course she didn't, why would he think otherwise. He stomped the one he had knocked down with his boot, crushing it's skull. He helped the boy corner the last one against the wall.

The hurlock's head imploded with a sickening crunch as Gwyn leaned his weight on it and pressed towards the last hurlock. Tiberius moved up to flank the beast. As it snarled and swung at Gwyn, Tiberius stepped in and drove his sword in a sharp thrust through its spine, dropping it to the ground. It shrieked and gurgled for another second until he brought his blade around in a savage blow to decapitate it.

Tiberius took a moment to wipe his brow. He felt a fool, not having his helmet with him, but he'd been lucky enough to avoid a head wound. He turned to see how the mages had fared. Katari seemed fine but he went pale as he saw Andryanna bleeding from a wound in her leg.

Andryanna's hands shook as she reached for her satchel. "Potion. Potion. Healing potion." Random items started littering the ground around her. Quills, ink pots, scraps of fabric, the half dozen daggers she had snatched, until, finally, the small leather base containing small vials of glowing red liquid.

"Aha!" She held her prize aloft, stopping at staring at the men around her with mixed expressions of worry and disappointment.

"Wha?" She cleaned the wound and was happy to note that the blade wasnt covered in poison, just old darkspawn blood. "Well, cant get the Taint twice?" She downed the potion, dropping a bit on the wound and watching it heal up.

"Anyone else need a potion?" She held out the box with seven more potions inside.

Katari couldn’t help but chuckle. It had seemed like the wound might be serious, but Andryanna clearly knew what she was doing.

“Smart! I didn’t even think to bring potions.” He remarked. His cheerfulness soon subsided however.

I should have learned healing magic he thought to himself, berating his past foolishness. When the group returned to Weisshaupt, he would be sure to learn it.

Weisshaupt. Wardens. Minne. The rescue

Katari took a moment, gazing back at Weisshaupt. If the front gate was there...and he’d run that way...

“The canyon is this way.” He exclaimed, pointing further into the wastes. “We don’t know if Minne is okay, so we need to hurry.”

With that, he dusted off his staff, and set off in the direction of the canyon.

He smacked his palm against his face, why was he worried about her becoming an abomination again? “One of you, turn them to ash if you can. We shouldn't leave their corpses out here” he looked out into the dark desert and back to the small group of young adventures. Should he go with them? None of them knew the Anderfels like he did or…...maybe the Qunari did. “Wait. Ram chops, stop. How familiar are you with this area?” with the Qunari's large horns that curled in like a rams it seemed to fit and it was nicer than calling him Qunari......he may have also forgotten his name.

He turned, dumbfounded.

“Did you just call me...’Ram Chops?’” Katari laughed a deep belly-laugh. “Ram Chops!” He’d never heard that one before. Usually when people called him names it was less flattering things like “Ox” or “Qunie”. “Ram Chops” was new.

“Well, Ser Gwyn, I have to admit that I haven’t got too much familiarity with the area. But the canyon was this way,” he says, gesturing the way he was heading. “...right?”

It occurred to Katari that he might be slightly lost, though Weisshaupt still loomed a short distance away. They could still return...but Katari couldn’t just abandon Minne.

“I might not know exactly where we are, but I know where I’m going. If we find the path we all took to the canyon, we might make it there and back before sunrise. But we can’t leave Minne out there if she’s alive... and if she’s dead then she deserves to be honoured.”

Of course he was unfamiliar.....well it's decided, he would go with them. They were to young and........inexperienced to go it alone. Ram chops laughed but Gwyn didn't understand the joke, did he say something funny? Maker, it must be a Qunari thing.

Andie looked at Gwyn, "Uh, I dunno know to conjure fire. But I can make fire the old-fashioned way." She started opening flaps on her bag pulling out a bit of tinder and flint.

"Wait. You arent sure which way to go?" She looked around, but couldnt even hazard a guess at which way was correct.

Andryanna thought briefly about leaving her old staff behind but decided it would be a bad idea, so she slung the staff across her back leaving the pike to keep her hands busy. After burning the bodies.

"Could one of you big strong men give me a hand here?" She gestured to the various body parts scattered about. "I mean, unless you want them to stink up the place."

Tiberius chuckled and gave Andryanna a flowery little bow. "Of course, Lady Mage, as you command." He tried to tug one of the bodies by the foot and winced as its top and bottom halves separated. Maker, Gwyn's sword was a monster. He dragged the parts towards the tiny fire Andryanna had struck up while Katari and Gwyn tried to decide which way to go.

"We, uh, can't get Tainted by these things anymore, right?" he asked, eyeing the globs of black blood on his hands.

A groan emerged from Katari. The bile that leaked from those Hurlocks was grotesque and seeing one sliced in half was even worse.

“Thankfully, Wardens are resistant to the blight. Probably something to do with that mixture they have us drink.”

He eyed Andryanna. For the longest time, Katari was the only one who didn’t use fire spells —or primal spells for that matter. Not for lack of ability, but...

Sprawled out over the altar, primal energies emerging from everywhere. Flames bursting from his right hand, electricity from the left. His entire bodies aches, but he cannot stop the storm. Until finally, someone stops it and saves him from himself.

Katari looked at Gwyn. It was good that he was here. Just in case.

A faint ringing in Katari’s head shook him back to the moment. They had to leave — now. “Look, like I said: we just need to find the path we took to the canyon and we can’t get lost. We can’t waste any time.”

Andie gave Tiberius a mock curtsy. "Thank you Ser Knight." Seeing the corpse fall apart was something she will never forget. "Oh... Thats in my brain now. Cant unsee it. Nope."

"Where do you think the Warden... Minne ended up?" She asked, leaving the small pyre behind, trying to be upwind of the smell, at least the voices in her head were less, pressing.

“Well, when I went looking for mages, unusually I just pulled out a map and found the closest landmark on a map. Since she isn't trying to avoid us and is likely injured she couldn't have gotten far and should be simple to find, there are only so many places to go in the wastes. Then again, she might be be stubborn, a problematic trait sometimes but it could save her life” he turned to the Qunari “You know Lady Minne best, where would she go? Is there a body of water near here where she would go? Anything would be helpful.” he crossed his arms, waiting for an answer.

Katari scratched his head, tilting it as he thought.

“Well, Minne is a more senior member. She knows the way to Weisshaupt like the back of her hand. She’d likely head back towards Weisshaupt. Of course, that doesn’t matter if she’s injured...and if she didn’t walk back with us, something must’ve happened.”

Katari thought a bit harder as to areas of the Anderfels. He could think of none nearby, aside from the Canyon.

“The Anderfels are a wasteland. There’s nothing distinguishing here. Water is hard to find, and Weisshaupt is likely the closest place. But if the darkspawn got her, then they likely dragged her into one of a dozen holes lining this Maker-forsaken land.”

Tiberius picked up a handful of sand and scrubbed the blood off of his hands. He peered through the gloom towards Weisshaupt. He could pick out the little lights of torches on the walls.

"Our best chance at finding her is to get back to the canyon and see if we can pick up a trail. If she's bleeding...well at least her tracks will be clear." Tiberius glanced away from Katari as he said that, looking north. "The road was that way, I think."

The four of them set out across the rocky terrain. For a few minutes, the only sounds were the crunching of their steps and the jingling of the warriors' armor. Tiberius glanced at Gwyn, noting the white bandage peeking from the collar of his armor.

"Ser Gwyn, how is that wound? You seem well healed, considering."

Gwyn gave him a bit of a sideways glance but continued forward. “You should care less for the needs of others and more for yourself….” he marched a few more steps forward “it's liable to get you killed one day, that goes for the lot of you.” A wind swept across the landscape, ruffling clothing and hair alike. The pain in his shoulder didn't even bother him anymore, nothing did...….no. No, the mission, think on that. His lack of discipline in controlling his focus was disgusting to him. He chastised himself and continued climbing up the sand dunes.

“Pot. Kettle.” Andie muttered, lips quirking up. “You’re a big softie Templar. Just don’t want to admit it.”

She struggled up the dune, grimacing at the sand finding its way into her boots, stopping next to Katari and looking up at the qunari. “He used to hunt our kind. Well I guess he still does. Killed my mentor in cold blood.” She gazed back at Gwyn and Tiberius. “Had nightmares for a good year after it. Then I decided people were complicated and books and magic were easier. But I help where I can.”

She stepped forward and the sand collapsed underneath sending her sliding down to the bottom with a surprised giggle.

Katari stared at Andryanna sliding down the dune. He hadn’t thought about that side of Templars. Running back down to check on her, he passed Gwyn and took a good long look, now mixed with a feeling of trust and fear. Scurrying down to the bottom, he pulled Andryanna to her feet.

“I’m really sorry. The nightmares...I know what it’s like. Sometimes it’s hard to keep going. But you do. You always do. And one day, you’ll look back and be proud of everything you’ve done since.” He said, wrapping his arm around Andryanna. Couldn’t have her falling again, after all.

In no time, the group reached the top of the dune. The wind storm grew worse, and sand blew up into the Qunari’s face. Through the sand however, he was able to make out the path at the foot of the dune.

“We’re almost there”

Tiberius blinked, surprised by both Andryanna's connection to Gwyn and the clinical way she described her past. It forced him to reassess the pale man standing next to him. His curt advice, his ferocity in battle... was he an unfeeling monster? Just a callous, jaded soldier? Perhaps someone running from his past, as Tiberius was. They were all supposed to start anew and become a part of a larger brotherhood now that they were Wardens. Who knew if that was possible though, when it seemed everyone was carrying their pasts around with them like bricks in their boots?

Tiberius threw up an arm to shield himself from the flying sand and stuck close to Katari and Andryanna. "I hope you're right about that, Katari," he called. "With this sandstorm, soon enough we won't have a trail to follow even if we do find the canyon!"

“I don't know how I can be a cold-blooded murderer and a big softy at the same time. And if you would like to settle your grudge you are welcome to try later, for now. Let's just focus” he turned his shoulder into the wind, pushing himself to go forward. “Keep close to each other” he called out over the wind.

He couldn't help but notice the looks the two boys were now giving him. It made him feel a little more at home, hatred and fear he could handle. The comradery was getting overwhelming and suffocating, the First Warden said they were all to be family now and it made his stomach turn.

Andie blushed slightly being pressed against Katari, laughter bubbled to the surface, "you're tall."

She shot Gwyn a look, "you hide your softie-ness behind all your Templar-ness. You have layers, everyone does. And some of those layers are contradictory. Which is why people are complicated."

Andie pulled the collar of her robes up to cover her face, trying to blink against the sand. "Some of this looks familiar. The canyon had witherstalk and small clusters of deep mushrooms growing. Dunno if that helps or not. But its something identifiable."

"You say people are complicated, but it seems you have them all figured out," Tiberius said, voice wry. He wasn't so sure... in his experience, when someone showed him who they were, he believed them. Trusting his instincts had kept him alive so far.

Instinct made him jump forward and grab the mages by the robes, just in time to hear the pebbles they'd dislodged skittering down into the canyon. A second more and they'd have all walked right over the edge. The faint glow of the deep mushrooms showed that they'd walked ever so slightly too far to the south of the canyon mouth. "Ah...entrance is that way, I think," he said, heartbeat thundering in his chest.

Taking a few steps ahead of his companions, Katari felt a sense of dread as he trudged into the canyon. Images of the battle re-entered his mind, and the new scar on his chest reminded him of the dangers they’d found here. The faint ringing in his head grew ever so slightly, and he felt the pressure to find Minne grow even more.

The deep mushrooms gave the canyon a modicum of light, enough to make the canyon visible. He passed through where the battle began, blood staining the ground. Katari found himself in the spot where he felt the initial panic, and felt it re-energize within him. The first time around, he felt it first when Minne’s arrow had warned him to get away. And that’s what he saw now, sticking out of the sand.

He ran in the direction the arrow had come from, fearing the worst. Each step pushed him further and further forward.

“Minne! Minne! Are you here? Minne, please answer us!”


End file.
